


Curing Cancer

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-09
Updated: 2005-03-09
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "Look what can happen if you put all your effort and resources into something."





	Curing Cancer

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Curing Cancer**

**by: Kasey**

**Character(s):** Sam  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, they belong to Sorkin who can make a poor girl cry with speeches like that...::sniff:: So please don't sue me - he makes that money for a reason.  
**Summary:** "Look what can happen if you put all your effort and resources into something."  
**Spoiler:** _100,000 Airplanes_.  


We could've done it, you know. We could've put it into the speech and followed through on it because that's just how damn good we are as a country. That's how good we are - we can put our minds to something and put our resources there and it'll happen because we have the best minds and the best abilities in the world. 

Look what can happen if you put all your effort and resources into something. 

We won the war. We've won lots of war we shouldn't have been able to win. From the Revolution to the World Wars...we have triumphed as a nation and as a people. 

So how did you and I go so damn wrong? 

We were supposed to last forever, Lise, that's what we were gonna say in September at the alter with you in that dress I knew you wanted that I wasn't supposed to have seen 'cept I saw the look on your face when we passed it in the store window. We were supposed to last forever 'cept then something came along and destroyed us. 

This. THIS destroyed us. This thing that I do - 

And by the way, while we're on the subject, you didn't believe it was hard? What the hell do you think I've been DOING for the past four years, Lisa? Doodling in the margins of memos and writing birthday messages and looking good on television? Did you honestly think THAT'S what I've been doing? 

I don't know if it's important or not. I mean, I get left out of the loop 90% of the time and I write things that can never be in the speech but it's...It's what I love. And you couldn't understand that so when I came back to get you and to move us to DC so we could still be married and still be the family we were planning on being, you said no. And you walked out and never looked back until you knew I was out of town already. 

So sure, we can blame this, 'cause after all it's what destroyed Toby's marriage and Leo's marriage and it's what's destroying the president's marriage, and it's the reason CJ's not married and Josh can't keep a girl - there's also the reason that he's Josh, but I don't think that's it so much - so we can call it the reason I'm not married, too. 

But don't act like I don't know what was going on, don't act like I didn't see the way you looked when we'd go out because I DID. I knew you wanted me to be more hip to the times and whatever the hell you called it, I don't even know because you were always too Cosmo for me. I was a lawyer who went to Princeton and Duke and didn't give a damn where the "hot spots" were 'cause most of the people there were EXACTLY like the jackasses I tried to get away from when I left high school. And I didn't see how in the hell you could like them but I pretended 'cause they were people you liked and because I loved you and I wanted you to be happy and I wanted to be happy with you. 

So why didn't we work out? Why didn't we even last 'til the wedding, let alone 'til death do us part? 

I dunno. Maybe if we'd spent more time trying to cure cancer. That's what destroyed us from the inside out. 


End file.
